The present invention relates to a novel hydrazine derivative which can be utilized as a pesticide in paddy field, upland field, orchard, forest or places to be kept environmentally hygiene. Also, the derivative can be utilized as a parasiticide for protecting human being or animals from injury of a parasite.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 62-167747 (1987) (U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,461, EP 236618), No. 62-263150(1987) and No. 3-141245 (1991), there are described that N-substituted-N'-substituted-N,N'-diacylhydrazine derivative has pesticidal activity. However, in these patent publications, the derivative of the present invention mentioned below has never been described.
For controlling harmful pest in paddy field, upland field, orchard, forest or places to be kept environmentally hygiene, there have been demanded a compound having a higher pesticidal activity without damaging useful insects, circumstance, etc. and having a low toxicity to human and animal. Also, in recent years, the number of harmful pest which shows resistance to known pesticides such as an organophosphorus compound, a carbamate compound, a pyrethroid, etc. is increasing and control thereof becomes difficult whereby a new type pesticidal compound is now demanded.